The Disruption of Time Itself
by fiction idea
Summary: Rated T becuase some content may cause nightmares in small children. Time. It controls everything. It provides order and sequence. Or rather, it did, until it was destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Disruption of Time Itself**

Chapter 1

It was a lovely day in the mushroom kingdom. Blood red skies, burnt land, seas of lava, oh wait, my mistake, I meant a lovely day in Darkland. After all, It's always a great day when Bowser kidnaps Peach! Or at least it is in his mind…

Needless to say, Bowser was up to his old schemes again, and it was up to the Mario bros to stop him!

"Mario!" cried a voice full of fear, many recognizing it as Luigi's.

"Luigi!" called out an equally recognizable voice, known as Mario's.

"I found a pipe!" responded the cautious green man, as he pointed to said pipe…

…which was in the middle of sea of lava.

Spotting this, another figure in green cringed, he knew what this meant, dinosaur abandonment once again. But, he rationalized, it was his job, and Yoshi eggs are invincible for this very reason.

So, like they had done many times before in their hundreds of previous adventures, the Mario brothers got on Yoshi, who then jumped towards the fiery ocean. As usual, the brothers then leapt off of Yoshi with such force as to cross the molten sea. They looked back just in time to see Yoshi form a protective egg around himself as he got to safety.

"Yahoo!" exclaimed timid Luigi when he read a sign posted beside the pipe: "Bowser's castle: Down the pipe."

Naturally, the brothers went through the clearly labeled pipe.

As they popped out on the other side, Luigi was the first to notice something amiss. "Mario? Why did the pipe vanish back into the ground?"

Mario, as confident as he was, just shrugged it off…

…until he realized they were in a small cage.

This realization was quickly followed by a familiar laugh "Bwahaha! Mario! You fell for my trap like I knew you would!"

"Oh nooo!" Mario sarcastically stated, while Luigi was loudly crying in a corner.

"I've finally done it this time Mario! I've won this time! Now say hello to my new invention!" growled the koopa king.

"He's done it this time!" cackled Bowser's right hand man, Kamek. "With this laser cannon we've built, were finally going to be able to destroy you! Long live the koopa reign! Bowser, care to do the honors?"

"Bwahaha! Say goodbye Mario and green 'stache!" laughed Bowser, now pushing a button.

"My name is Luigi!" yelled the man, as he pulled out a hammer and ferociously attacked the metal bars; the laser cannon was almost fully charged.

It was then when the wind picked up, heavily.

"Your winningness!" announced Kamek "A storm appears to be coming! We should head to the castle now!"

"Pah! It's just a little wind!" rebuked Bowser is return.

"Your obliviousness!" begged Kamek "Something's not right!"

"You can go to the castle then, if you're scared!" mocked Bowser.

It was then when Mario looked at the sky, a twinkle of hope remaining in his mind. Kamek followed his gaze.

"Bowser!" shrieked Kamek, full of terror now, "The sky! Look at the sky!"

"Huh?" muttered Bowser as he looked up at the sky, his eyes then becoming as big as saucers, for indeed, the sky had quickly become a fearsome sight, black, with a hole in the center, lightning striking down from inside.

As the hole was growing bigger, it became the entire sky. The wind picked up even more, and the entire cage, the laser cannon, Mario and Luigi, Bowser, Kamek, and all of Darkland itself, was tossed into the vortex.

* * *

Toadsworth was muttering to himself, as he heard a bang downstairs in the castle. Startled, he went down to investigate, only to find Bowser with Peach in his clutches. Very annoyed, he quickly dispatched a toad to the Mario brother's house to inform them of the inconvenience. He then went back upstairs to file some paperwork while Peach was away.

Several hours later, the wind started to pick up, and most of the toads went inside to whether the storm. Somewhat confused, Toadsworth turned on the TV and flipped to the mushroom weather station, recalling that earlier forecasts had called for no such storm.

"Breaking news! As you no doubt have seen, winds have mysteriously picked up in an unusual fashion. The storm has shown no signs of existing prior to this, and continues to baffle our mushroom climatologists. The most recent reports stated that none of the climate changes attributed to a storm have shown up. Air pressure continues to be the same as a perfectly clear day, and other weather monitors continue to output readings of perfectly clear weather despite what's going on around us. More on this after the break"

"By my grandfather's marmalade! What on Earth could possibly be going on?" thought Toadsworth to himself. It was then when he looked outside at the sky itself, now turned black, with a hole in the center, lightning striking down from inside.

As the hole was growing bigger, it became the entire sky. The wind picked up even more, and Toadsworth, the entire castle, Toad town, and the entire mushroom kingdom itself, was tossed into the vortex.

* * *

Daisy was "enjoying" yet another tutor lecture her on the importance of behaving like a princess, when the wind picked up. They paid no mind to it, however, as windstorms were common in the desert-like Sarrassaland.

"Why do I put up with this?" Thought Daisy when the castle's electricity went out.

It only went out for a brief moment, before the backup generator kicked in, but in the brief moment, she heard lightning strikes, very uncommon in Sarrassaland.

Slightly worried, she looked out the window, at the sky. She was shocked to see it now turned black, with a hole in the center, lightning striking down from inside.

As the hole was growing bigger, it became the entire sky. The wind picked up even more, and Daisy, the tutor, the entire castle, and all of Sarrassaland itself, was tossed into the vortex.

* * *

**Fun Fact: As I was writing this, is started to thunderstorn outside XD**


	2. Chapter 2

The Disruption of Time Itself

Chapter 2:

He could hear screams and cries for help coming from everywhere. No, that wasn't right, everywhere doesn't exist anymore. Nothing doesn't exist anymore. Time doesn't even exist anymore.

The shadowy figure smiled. Now was when things had to be redone, all at once. The simple meaning of time had yet to be discovered.

Things didn't have to go down exactly like this, though. He _could _just recreate time and be done with things… but he wanted to have _some_ fun with it.

As the figure thought, the formless mire churned under his control. Resetting time was fairly easy, but he wasn't going for that. A little bit of distortion would be interesting, so that's what he went for. Besides, it wasn't a _complete_ time reset, just a mere portion of it.

As he got to work, he became oblivious to the things around him, notably, the ripple of a semiconscious being, a mysterious power protecting him.

The shadowy figure hated doing this, but he had to, for the bond of unity had not yet been broken.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter becuase of two reasons: A) It's an intermission chapter with not much material to talk about. And B) I don't know what it is about this story and thunderstorms, but it started to thunderstorm again, and so its a short chapter becuase i don't wanna take the time to right a longer one and risk the lightning causeing a power surwnaep HOLY ARG! The lightning letterlyl just struck a patchj of grass in my baackyard. Im loggin foff now, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Disruption of Time Itself

Chapter 3:

Uhh… what am I doing on the ground? Ew! There could be bugs here! Getting up!

So where am I? Oh god my head hurts so much! Wait, this isn't my backyard. Where the heck am I? Umm… what was I doing last? Something about... uhh… I can't remember.

So, I'm not anywhere I remember. This place, a giant fled, that's been mowed? Who would take the time to mow all of this? Is this some sort of grass that doesn't require mowing? Is anything else different here? Looks like a forest over there… is that a town in the distance? What the heck? Why do the clouds have eyes? That is really creepy. This has to be a dream or something. No, I'm not dreaming, I'd know if I was. I think I should go to that town.

Wait, should I? What if this is just a practical joke? And what if the town is dangerous? No! I've been kidnapped or something, tossed in a field, and I don't remember anything. But if I don't remember anything, then what proof do I have that I was kidnapped? But there's a man over there… Oh umm… he's coming towards me? What if he's the one who did this?

Man with green shirt: Who are you?

Me: Who are you?

Man with green shirt: Me? Oh… I'm Luigi. I haven't seen you in these parts before. (He _seems_ harmless)

Me: Um… Are you a local from that town over there?

Luigi: That's Toad Town. My brother and live not far from there. (Toad town? No… this can't be…)

Me: Where is this?

Luigi: You really must be from far away. This is the mushroom kingdom. (What? It can't be… but how?)

Me: Uh… the mushroom kingdom? Uh… (If this is the mushroom kingdom, than I don't think I should tell him that I'm from Earth.)

Luigi: Yes, the mushroom kingdom. Though, I'm a bit confused, why we haven't heard of each other. We must be from similar lines, or oh no…

Me: Similar lines? I don't understand. And what's wrong anyway?

Luigi: What's your day?

Me: My birthday?

Luigi: No! Your Timeline Day! (What's going on?)

Me: Luigi, I don't know what your talking about. What's a Timeline Day?

Luigi: What? You must be joking. Where's your bracelet anyway? (Bracelet? Since when do they wear bracelets?)

Me: All I know is that I woke up here in this field with a pounding headache, partial memory lapse, and then you walk up here and start talking about things that don't make sense. What is a Timeline Day? What Bracelet? I don't have any bracelets.

Luigi: I think you had one too many Tasty Tonics. Come find me when you're sober after my Timeline Day 137 if you can remember.

Me: Luigi! Don't walk away!

Arg! What's going on? Why does he think I'm drunk? Wait a moment… I think… That's what I was doing! I just finished chapter 2 of my fanfic… and… and… umm… bright lights? I can't remember anymore. Wait, Luigi's walking away! I'm following him! Wait, he's turning around…

Luigi: Why are you following me?

Me: I want answers! Hey! Don't run away!

Why is he running? Does he think I'm dangerous? What's he doing with his hands? He's holding them in front of him, facing me? Oh no… Is he, yes he is! Crap!

Me: NO! DON'T!

ARH!

* * *

Ow… Why is the room spinning? Are those bars on thee window? No, that's not a window, that's a door. The windows are clear. Wait, there are no windows. Am I in jail?

Soft female voice: Mario! Luigi! He's awake!

*footsteps*

Man with accent (Mario?): *Italian* (What is he saying?)

Soft female voice: Here, eat this.

Agk! That was actually pretty tasty. What was it? At least my vision is clearing up now.

Me: What was that?

Soft female voice: It was a mushroom, don't you recognize it?

Me: No. I've never eaten mushrooms, but that one was pretty good. But where am I anyway?

Luigi: You're in jail.

Soft female voice *To Luigi*: Don't torture him.

Soft female voice: You're at my castle. (Castle? Wait… that pink dress she's wearing…)

Me: Oh! You must be Princess Peach!

Peach: That's right.

Luigi: Hold on! You told me that you've never been to the mushroom kingdom before! How could you know Peach's name? (Crud! Um… I can't tell them I'm from an alternate dimension…)

Mario?: Yah!

Me: I, um, heard of her from some touring Toads. (Will they buy it?)

Luigi: Well, ok. (They did!)

Me: So why are there bars on the door anyway?

Peach: We weren't sure how dangerous you were, but I think you're mostly harmless.

Mario? *To Luigi*: *Italian* (Sounds like he's mocking Luigi?)

Luigi *To Mario?*: I was **not** overreacting! He could have seriously hurt me! (Hurt what? Your ego?)

Peach *To Mario? and Luigi*: Enough you two! We have more serious concerns than you bickering like children!

Peach *To me*: Sorry about that, Mario can sometimes aggravate Luigi…

Peach: But what were you doing in the mushroom kingdom anyway?

Me: I don't know, I'm hoping you could answer that.

Luigi: See? He's drunk!

Mario: *More Italian* (I want a translator :C)

Me: I am NOT drunk! I'm too young to drink!

Peach: Too young? How old are you anyway? Tell us about yourself. (Should I? I guess I have to, to get help)

Me: I'm a 15 year old human. I don't know what happened, but I woke up the field that Luigi found me in, and I can't remember a thing about how I got there.

Old voice: The old amnesia cliché! (Did he just break the 4th wall?)

Peach: Oh stop it Toadsworth!

Mario: *Yet again, more Italian*

Peach: Yes, what _is_ your name? (Umm…should I say?)

Me: Uhh…

Luigi: See? I told you he was a shifty person! (Luigi? Really? Now I _have_ to tell them my name)

Me: Making someone hesitant to trust people doesn't make them a shifty person. My name is Cal.

Peach: Well it's nice to meet you Cal. So what kingdom are you from anyway? We'd need to know if we're going to help you. (Crap! I can **not **answer that question safely)

Me: I can't tell you.

Peach: May I ask why not?

Me: No, you can't. It's probably for your own safety.

Toadsworth: Oh ho! The plot thickens!

Peach *Looking strangely at Toadsworth*: Umm… Are you feeling all right Toadsworth?

Toadsworth: Well, erm… Tallyho then! Off to the Permanent Records room I go! (Smooth escape Toadsworth)

Peach: Well then…

Mario: *English translated into Italian*

Peach: Yes! We need to know that too! What _is_ your Timeline?

Me: Luigi asked me that too earlier in the field. But the thing is, I don't know what you're talking about. What's a Timeline Day?

Peach: *Gasp*

Luigi: He's drunk I tell you!

Peach: How could you… No! It can't be! (That doesn't sound good)

Toadsworth *Far away getting closer*: Princess! Are you alright?

Peach: Yes Toadsworth! I'm alright. No need to panic…I… I just broke a nail, th… that's all. (Liar)

Me: So, uhh, what was that all about Princess?

Peach: Umm, nothing! And please, call me Peach.

Me: So what's with those weird bracelets you guys have on?

Luigi: You mean you don't know?

Peach: There our Time Bracelets. They show our Timeline Schedule. It's Law for every citizen of the mushroom kingdom to where them.

Luigi: Professor E. Gadd invented them.

Peach: Speaking of , we need to take you to see him, **now**.

Mario: *Confused Italian*

Peach: I mean it Mario! Now! Cal, just give us a few moments to discuss things.

Wow, what is going on? What have I gotten myself into? This sounds like it could be trouble… Wait, if it's mandatory for all mushroom citizens to wear their Time Bracelet thingy, then why wasn't Toadsworth wearing his?

* * *

Peach: And that's Toadette's house over there. That's pretty much the entire tour of Toad Town. (Thank you! That was exhausting!)

Cal: Thank you Peach, for your kindness.

Peach: You're very welcome. We should probably get going to E. Gadd's now.

Cal: Wait, one second please, may I ask whose house that is? (She must have forgotten to include it in the tour)

Luigi: That's where the town crazy lives.

Peach: Luigi! You know how I feel when you talk like that about him!

Cal: Toad Town has a cra… erm… mentally disabled person?

Peach: I believe so. He says his name is Ben, but he sometimes seems confused, other times, very logical. It's confusing, I feel so sorry for him.

Luigi: I say he's trippen'.

Cal: Wait, Ben? (Could it be? But, how? He's my OC! No, it must be coincidence.)

Peach: Yes, Ben. He's coming out of his house now, actually.

No, it… I can feel it. It's him! But how is that possible? He's my OC! I created him! Am I in my fanfic? But… I deleted that fanfic… I hadn't created a fanfic with him in it yet… It's totally him!

Cal: BEN! It's me! (Blood cannot be separated.)


	4. Chapter 4

The Disruption of Time Itself

Chapter 4:

Cal: BEN! It's me! (Blood cannot be separated.)

Ben: Hmm? Oh my go… Cal! Is that really you!?

Cal: Ben! Yes it's me! Cal!

Peach *confused*: You know each other? (Oh, right, I forgot about them.)

Cal: Yes! He's my brother!

Peach: Your brother?

Ben: Yep!

Luigi: Aha! I knew it! Insanity is genetic! So if your brother is insane, then you must be too! (Are you for real, Luigi? -_-)

Peach: Luigi!

Me *upset*: How dare you!? He's NOT insane! He has multiple personality disorder!

Ben: I do? That would explain a lot.

Luigi: Erm… uh… That still counts as insane!

Mario *To Luigi*: *Greek, I mean Italian* (Whoa… I didn't think Mario ever got _that_ mad)

Luigi *terrified*: No! Anything but that! (I don't know what you said to him, but good job Mario)

Cal: Nice…

Ben: So umm… Who are you 3?

Cal: This is Princess Peach, Mario, and Luigi.

Peach: Its pleasure to meet you. You wouldn't mind if you came with us? We're going to professor . He might be able to help you with your Multiple Personalities.

Ben: I'd be honored, Princess.

* * *

Peach: Ok, we're almost there. We just have to get past Boo Wood's, which is where lives. (Oh, that doesn't sound good…)

Luigi*groaning*: You _had_ to mention it?

Ben: What's so bad about Boo Wood's?

Cal: (Act oblivious!) It doesn't sound _that_ bad.

Luigi: Boo's live there. Boos are evil things…

Mario: Yahoo! (He knows English?)

Peach: But Mario here will protect us. (Can Luigi do anything by himself?)

Cal: Umm… ok, kudos to him.

Ben: So what is a Boo anyway?

Mario: *Italian (duh)*

Ben: Umm… I'm afraid I didn't catch that… (Me neither)

Cal: Yeah, we don't understand you, Mario.

Luigi: They're hideous monsters… they will steal your soul! (God help us.)

Peach: Stop scaring them! Boos are ju-

Cal *interrupting*: What's that? (I think that's a boo)

Peach: That would be boo. (I was right!)

Ben: Interesting. So Boo's resemble white semi-translucent floating spheres. They seem kind of cute. (Well, now that you mention it…)

Luigi: Don't sa-

?: Eehhh hehe!

Cal?: *Scream*

Oh my god! Am I dying? What the HECK was that? Woo! I am kinda dizzy! Ok, calm down, Cal. Whatever it was, it stopped. Calm down…

Ben: What the heck was that? **What's going on**? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? (Ben? Oh ****! Not now, damn it!)

Cal: Ben! It's me, your brother, Cal. These people are nice, they won't hurt us. It's ok.

Ben: I don't believe you! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Cal: Ben! COME BACK! No! (NO! I lost him!)

Peach: Cal! What was that about?

Cal: That would be his alternate personality… Whatever happened to scare us so badly (or at least me, seriously! My pulse is still probably over 140!) must have triggered his alternate personality. Bu what happened anyway? (And what's wrong with Luigi? Why he is cowering?)

Peach: That's why they're called Boos. The Boo we saw did that. He heard Ben call him cute and decided to prove him wrong. (Jerk, why'd he have to do that for?)

Cal: Well, now we've lost him! Who knows where he is!

Mario: *Italian*

Peach: Mario's right. We need to get to 's before the end of the day.

Mario: *More Italian* (Whoa, is that… fire? So that's what a fireball looks like!)

Cal: Whoa! Mario, what's up with your hand?

Peach: It's one of his natural abilities, making fireballs. So tell us, what are yours anyway?

Cal: Umm… I don't think I have any… (I don't have any, period.)

Peach: Everyone does. You must be just too young to know what yours are.

Cal: Must be. So how's that fire of Mario's going to help us anyway? (Yeah, I **hate** fire)

Mario: *Italian*

Peach: The Boo's don't like the light of the fire. (Neat. I don't like the fire.) Anyway, we need to go now, come along Luigi! (And stop cowering!)

* * *

Cal: Hey! I see a shack up ahead! Is that 's? (I was hoping for something a bit more impressive…)

Luigi: Yeah! We made it! No more Boos!

Cal: Cool. Ok, so now what?

Peach: We go inside. (Uhh… no duh.)

Cal: ok… Cool place he's got. (I am so confused by all this technology…)

Luigi: ! Are you here?

?: Oh hee hee! Yes, I'm here! (Oh god, he's **old**!?)

Peach: Cal needs to be fitted for a timeline bracelet. (Wait, I do?)

?: Oh, come in come in! Would you like some of my synthetic mushrooms? Please come in! (Synthetic mushrooms? Beware the dawn of the industrial age!)

Peach: Luigi, Mario, stay here, Cal, you come with me and . (Wait, why?)

Mario: *Disgruntled Italian*

Peach: Don't question me! (Whoa, rage princess!)

? *to me*: So, you must be Cal. (That I am!)

Cal: And I'm assuming you're ?

?: Correct! Now, just come right this way to the Timeline Reader. (The thing to detect one's Timeline?)

Peach: Actually, . You need to stay here too. Cal, come with me. (So she wants me to come with her into a windowless room, alone? Uhh… I'm kinda underage…)

: Pardon?

Peach: Don't question me! (Whoa, rage prin- Déjà vu!)

Cal: Uhh…

Peach: Just follow me Cal!

Wow, that machine is… huge… and terrifying… and is that the Timeline Reader? Looks more like something to murder people with…

Cal: So that's the Timeline Reader?

Peach: Yes. I think I recall how to use it. (Think? Uhh…) So just sit there. (ok…) And I hit these buttons…

Cal: *Cringe*

Peach: So now we just wait a few moments for the results to process… here they are! They say…*Gasp*

Cal: Peach? What is it?

Peach: By the Star Sprites… It's true!

Cal: What's true?

Peach: The legend... of you.


	5. Chapter 5

The Disruption of Time Itself

Chapter 5:

Peach: By the Star Sprites… It's true!

Cal: What's true?

Peach: The legend... of you.

Cal: What? What legend? (Ok, so she has me confused with someone else.)

Peach: The legend of the 8th Star Child, you. (Eh?)

Cal: Uh, Peach, I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm just an ordinary human being.

Peach: No, I'm positive! Let me explain!

Cal: Meh, why not? It'll kill some time. (How ironic)

Peach: Cal, don't be so skeptic. It explains everything. *pause* You're not from this dimension are you? (How the heck did she know that?)

Cal: H-how did you know that?

Peach: Because of the legend. It states: "The timeless one shall break the unity bond, the worlds bending at his fingertips." (Sounds ominous, if you ask me)

Cal: How does that mean me?

Peach: You don't have a Timeline. That's what the machine says, and it fits with what you know. You just admitted to being from a different world, and the legend mentions worlds bending, worlds, as in more than 1.

Cal: Um… Well… (Uhh…) Peach, it's time I tell you what I know. I come from planet Earth. It's a planet inhabited by many species, but the only sentient ones are humans. In my dimension, there are many types of games, among other things. One of such games is the Mario series.

Peach *Pale*: As in… us?

Cal: Yes. I personally was a huge fan of those games. They generally featured playing as Mario in order to save you. There were dozens of different games and adventures in the series. Some of which were based on other things, like Mario Kart. Now, on a somewhat different topic, there exists technology in which one could write stories on any topic, usually based on a game that already exists, not necessarily in the Mario series. I was writing a story based on the Mario series.

Peach: You were?

Cal: I was. I had written 2 chapters, but then I don't remember anything until I woke up in the field. But the thing is, the main plot of the story that I had planned, is taking place right now.

Peach: *Gasp*, what do you mean?

Cal: I was writing a story where the timelines get screwed up. You see, time is supposed flow normally from day to day, with everyone going through the same day, at the same time. If it's the 17th day of the year, then it would be the 17th day for everyone, and not say, the 3rd day for someone, and the 254th day for someone else. But somehow, I'm in the story I was writing. And what's happening is stuff I didn't yet write.

Peach: I…(am speechless? Thought so)

Cal: One more thing to clear up, my brother, Ben. He's what us story writers would call, an "OC": A character to put in the story that doesn't exist in the game. I designed the character Ben, for my story, but didn't yet write him into either. I designed him to be brother, and yes, I'm the one responsible for his split personalities.

Peach: I… I can't comprehend… wow. But why did time get messed up anyway?

Cal: Someone did it. That person is… is… (What? What's going on?) I… I can't remember!

Peach: What? So, someone did it, but you can't remember who you intended to do it? We have to go stop him!

Cal: Peach, it's not the simple! He can control time! We don't even have a place to start…

Peach: That doesn't mean we give up! Right now, you're mostly out only hope. You're the only one that can go through time normally. You're the 8th star child! You're supposed to be the leader of us 7. I'm sure something will come up to help us, the Star Sprites will ensure that.

Cal: Wait… Ben. That's it! We need my brother! My brother went through as time was distorted! I remember that now, I had him protected, floating in the timeless mire as it was being distorted. I'm sure he knows something! We have to find him!

Peach: Wouldn't that mean that he also has no timeline?

Cal: Yes. Yes it would.

Luigi: So you're not insane?

Cal: For the last time, no! I'm the 8th star child. And right now we have to go find Ben.

Mario: *Italian*

Peach: Mario's right actually, the day is almost over, and we have to get home before midnight, before the dawn of the new day. I'm sorry, but you'll have to do this on your own.

E. Gadd.: Anyway: I built you this specialized timeline bracelet, it allows you to see the timelines of anyone. Usually you need to be friends with that person for that kind of access to be available, but due to your special nature, you should have access to everyone's. It also makes you blend in.

Cal: Good idea. But anyway, were leaving now?

Peach: Yes.

Great, we have to go through the boo woods again . Well, there's Mario with his fireball, just follow him. I wonder, what caused all the trees to grow this close together? Was it because of the boos, or just the lack of sunlight? And why is it so dark anyway? I can clearly see the sky from here! Why is the sky so dark? I mean, it is nighttime, but when we got here it should have been day! Why am I questioning the science of the-

Mario: ahhahaha!

Cal: Mario? (huh?)

Luigi: MARIO!

Peach: Mario! Guys! Help me! (Oh! What the heck is that thing?)

Cal: Hold on princess! I'm trying to save him!

Luigi: Mario! (SHUT UP!)

Peach: Let me anchor your weight! So you can lean in farther!

Cal: Good idea! Take my hand! Luigi! Help us!

Luigi: Mario! Hang on bro!

Cal: I can't reach him! I need to lean in farther!

Peach: We're trying!

Mario *growing distant*: Ayayaya!

Cal: Grab my hand Mario!

Luigi: Save him! Cal! Grab his hand!

Cal: I'm trying!

Mario: AHHH!

Cal: NO! Where'd he go? He's gone! He's gone!

Peach: *gasp* No!

Luigi: Mario!

Cal: NO! Guys! What was that?

Peach: I… I have no idea! It took him… It took him… *sobs*

Luigi: Brother! (Man, I know what you mean… wait, CRAP! The Boo's!)

Cal: We can grieve later, we need to figure out how to get out of this forest before the boo's come!

?: Too late for that! (Oh my god! That is the creepiest voice I've ever heard!)

Cal: Who are you? Go away!

?: We're boos! And we're out to get YOU!

No! Go away! Go away! I… so cold! Why is nothing coming out? Why can't I speak? Help! HELP! HELP ME GUYS! I can't… think! I need to die! No! That's not me! Yes it is! NO! GET OUT OF ME! I need to help Luigi and Peach! I need to help kill them! What am I thinking? Am I… no! It can't be! No, that's fine. NO! I will not be… No! GET OUT NOW! I WILL NOT BE YOUR SLAVE!

Cal: GET OUT oh, I can speak? GET AWAY FROM ME BOOS!

Luigi *monotone*: Come with us… (Uhh… I'd rather not)

Cal: Luigi? Not you too!

Peach: Join the dark side… (You're not my mother, Peach)

Cal: NO! Get away! Stop coming closer! GET YOUR HANDS OF ME! GET… AWAY!

*BOOM*

Cal: Eek! Wait, the boos are gone? Guys? Guys?!

Peach: Ugh…

Luigi: Wah!

Cal: You're all right! (Thank god for random lightning!)

Peach: What… what happened? (Good question)

Cal: Are you ok?

Peach: I think…

Luigi: No love for me?

Cal: Become princess of a nation and then we'll talk.

Luigi: Fine. But what happened? Last I remember… MARIO!

Cal: LUIGI! Get a hold of yourself! Crying won't help anyone!

Peach: But Cal! WHAT HAPPENED? (O.O)

Cal: Woah… Well, erm… The boo's possessed us.

Luigi: WHA! *cries*

Peach: But, then, how do you know this? And how did we get out of it?

Cal: I don't really know. I think I was never fully taken over, and I was able to push the boo out eventually. Then there was a random bolt of lightning, which is what released you guys, I think. Come on, the lightning scared away the boos. We need to escape the forest now.

Peach *Softly*: But lightning doesn't strike in boo's forest…

Cal: Thank god we're out of that forest!

Luigi: Yeah!

Peach: Anyway, we have to go, it's almost midnight! We need to get home before then because of our timelines.

Cal: Right! I almost forgot! (Except, not really, because I still don't fully understand it)

Luigi: We'll try to find out information to get to you somehow.

Cal: But what about Ben? Will you help me find him?

Peach: Cal, I'm sorry, but it doesn't work like that. Because of time being distorted… Your tomorrow was almost 3 months ago for me.

Cal: But I can't do it by myself! *Cries*

Luigi: See? Only crazy people cry!

Peach: Now it NOT the time for that! Cal, you're the 8th star child, you CAN do it. Believe in yourself. We really need to go now if we're going to make it home for midnight! (No! I need your help! Come back!)

Cal: Come back! Come back… (:C)

I can't do this! How am I supposed to travel throughout the entire mushroom kingdom by myself? I may be the 8th star child, but I'm just teenager! I'm not even an adult!

Cal: I can't do this! I give up!  
?: You CAN do this! You will do this! Don't give up!

Cal: Wait, who are you?


End file.
